origamiyodaeufandomcom-20200215-history
Episode II: Boba Felt’s Mission
Summary When another new student arrives at McQuarrie, this time wielding Boba Felt, Tommy and Harvey are at it again, using Jack and Boba Felt against each other. But where does Boba Felt’s allegiances truly lie? Find out in Boba Felt’s Mission! Plot The gang sits together, listening to a debate between Kellen and Harvey on how Darth Maul survived his death in Episode one. While they debate, a new kid walks up to them. His name is Jack and he shows off his Boba Fett Puppet, named "Boba Felt." After the gang leaves, Harvey and Jack talk about prices for Boba Felt to work for him and Darth Paper. In exchange for an origami T-7 blaster rifle, Boba Felt and Jack try to get the case files so Harvey can write his comments in them. Jack gets his own chapter, explaining that if he is bribed with something, be it an object or money, he will do missions unless they're too crazy, and he can be bribed to do something else for a higher price. After learning what Harvey was writing, he tries to find a solution. Kellen and him go talk to Origami Yoda, who tells them to analyze Jack's chapter again. After analyzing it a few times, they realize that they can bribe Jack with something more to get Jack on their side. They bribe Jack with a bag of Cheetos and in return Jack gives loyalty to the rebellion. Jack agrees, and Harvey sees them in the library. Harvey gets angry, jumping on Jack. Jack tells them that if they ever need him again the fee will be higher. One month later, Jack left without telling anyone. He leaves a note in Tommy's locker, apologizing for not telling anyone he was moving, and he said that it wasn't his last mission at McQuarrie Middle School. With an ominous exit, Jack says "PS. My employer says hello." Kellen at the end tells tommy that someone had stolen Origami Yoda. Characters Tommy Tommy takes a main role in the form of figuring out what to do. Accompanied by Kellen most of the time in this story, they work together to try and see what they could do to prevent Harvey from adding comments. Kellen Kellen is known for his artistic skills, however, there are no drawings to accompany this story. Kellen follows Tommy around for most of it, but also debated with Harvey in the beginning. Sara Sara agrees to Tommy's Idea to bribe Jack. Harvey Harvey is the "villain" of this story. After giving Jack an origami T-7 blaster, he tells Jack to recover all of the case files so he can add comments. Jack obeys, only to later betray him. Harvey, angered by this betrayal, attacks Jack, causing him to leave the next month. Jack Jack is a massive fan of Star Wars, which is the way he associates with the group, along with his Boba Felt puppet. Boba Felt is the object that he uses to take bribes. These bribes can be anything that's "not too crazy," whether it's taking case files or joining the rebellion. At the end he leaves, however, he hints at his return, maybe in the sequel fittingly named "Revenge of the Boba Felt." = Trivia = * This story appears to have been originally released out of sequence, judging by comments in which people ask about why they didn't release "Jango Fortune" first. * There was a chapter involving Soapy the Monkey. Due to it not fitting in the story, it was moved to "Episode VII: The Mystery of the Drawa." It was StookyLukey's favorite chapter. * This story was ret-conned because Jack claimed he folded Boba Felt, but in an earlier chapter it's revealed he picked it up after Lance dropped Boba.